


“Among my stillness was a pounding heart.”

by VanVan_Jake



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, How Do I Tag, Self-Esteem Issues, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanVan_Jake/pseuds/VanVan_Jake
Summary: Jaimme and Brienne have been Married for almost 6 years and no childs Brienne feels waful for not giving Jaime what he wants the most or at least that is what she thought now that ther maybe some hope she realises maybe He doesn't want to be a Dad, 2 secrets and a story of how they may change their lifes .
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48
Collections: Jaime x Brienne Fic Exchange 2020





	“Among my stillness was a pounding heart.”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Virareve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virareve/gifts).



> Hello I am really new at thisas this is my first time posting and writting AND english is not my native language so SORRY if there are many mistakes!  
> Full disclousure this will not be entirely posted by the end of the week, but I WILL FINISH I have found out I love the process of writing so I hope you will give me feedback as I plan to become a fanfic writter!!!
> 
> I also have somekind of dislexia and no beta...

She always thought of herself to be a great joke to the gods, at least the gods that were important nowadays, the maid never gave her any grace nor beauty, the mother scorn her with a useless womb, the father never protected her and the stranger took her family; The warrior, the crone and the smith were the only ones to ever seem to bestow upon her some gifts, she was extremely physical and athletic, strong, and wise for her age, but those gifts appear of cero consequence to the world.

Now at the age of 35 Brienne knew her worth or more like her worthlessness , apparently the mother just wanted to toy with her and decided she could carry a child again but she feared it would all be a jape at her expense and loose her child before she knew him or her just like the last time, that is why she hadn’t found the courage to tell her husband of the pregnancy, the fear of giving Jaime hope just to be taken away from him all over again was immense 5 years of trying and countless miscarriages left her with a gnawing feeling in her soul Brienne couldn't take the despairing in Jaime’s eyes his kind beautiful emerald eyes, so she decided to wait for a few months in order to tell him as a result she Started to live as if nothing so transcendental was happening in her life and went on With all her previous plans that included this awful kids party for Jaime’s Niece with an incredible amount of conceited children and even worse rich parents and that is the reason she found her self in this awful situation, hiding from kids and parents alike trying to find her husband inside the house. When she heard Jaime’s voice coming from the mud room and she followed it.

“Thank the gods I won't be THAT GUY EVER!” Said Jaime with such relief to his younger Brother Tyrion   
“Come on! Not all kids are the devil’s spawn” Said Tyrion while looking at the nasty sight of his nephew kicking and screaming to his Father, they were in the garden trying to find some kind of treasure. “I mean you are looking at our dear cousin’s son, Jof is awful like his sweet mother. Besides One could say that you and Bri would have a kind, lovely, strong and gigantic baby fit to be a knight, So yes you are quite right dear brother I really think you’ll never be that poor sucker, Bri would never let your son be such a brat not matter how much you would try to spoil the kiddo” Tyrion told him with a hint of yearning in his voice. 

“Well the thing is I don’t think I even want to be the lucky dad, Look Bri and I are ok as we are right now and a baby would complicate everything and to be honest, maybe I am not meant to be a Dad after you know... all that happened” 

“Yeah about that have you told her yet? I mean it’s been 6 years, she should really know” Said Tyrion with a weird concern look in his face, yes Jaime was his Big Brother but Bri was his best friend and business partner and he felt like shit having to hide something so important from her. So he gave Jaime an angry look like he always did when they tried to talk about His brothers’ “faux pas” Jaime hissed at him and told him to be quiet, “Look soon ok, soon”   
  


Brienne found herself drawn to that conversation in such a way that she didn’t realise little Tommen was tugging at her trousers so she would hoist him up.“Auntieee please up, up, up I go” demanded sweet Tommen with his hands up towards Brienne, Capturing the attention of all the adults in the mud room.  
  


“Oh! There you are sweetling” he was surprised and he seemed worried for just a fraction of a second there but then the doubt and worry disappeared from his face as he looked at her and little Tommen instead something a kin to yearning appeared on his eyes, although there was some other emotion she could not recognize “Tyrion and I were just talking about you… I’ve been meaning to tell you that we are going on an adventure” he was so earnest and excited while he spoke about this adventure that he’s eye shined like real emeralds and Brienne couldn’t help to feel a little guilty about her SECRET there he was this amazing, kind, strong, smart person trying to give her a surprise and she was doing what? Hiding like a coward and keeping life changing news from him, but then after what she heard today she was no longer sure those news would be welcome.

…. “So it would be like a 2 weeks retreat in Naath, I know we’ve been meaning to go there for ages you will love it”  
Brienne realize that it was just around the time Marge would be giving birth to her first born and that was odd as she had told Jaime she wanted to be here for Margaery, she then settled Tommen in to his new bicycle and let him go to Tyrion so they would go out and play, Tyrion being her best friend and quite good at reading her got the message and went hurriedly out into the party with little Tommen ,Brienne then turn towards Jaime with a little bit of confusion I her eyes. “Um, but isn’t that around the time Marge is delivering? I mean I wanna be here for her you know it is her first baby and she is having him all alone I want to help her I promised Her”

“I know, but I have to be honest Bri I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to be here while she gives birth” Jaime was unsettled while he said so and Brienne couldn’t make anything from that. “What? Why?”….


End file.
